No One Can Get In The Way
by nightDREAMERms
Summary: Naruto's MIA. Neji and Sakura are hiding in a closet. And Hinata's... doing WHAT! Bigger and Better summary inside Main: [NaruHina] Side: [NejiSaku]


NightDREAMERms: Well… secret's out I guess. I'm making a NejiSaku story in my spare time in between Late **R**evenge updates, and I wrote this part as a planned part of it, and it still maybe. MAY. But I discovered it'd work very well as a one-shot song-fic as well. Well I think it does. Please, review with your opinion!

Stuff you need to know before reading(a.k.a.) the **E**xposition: Naruto and Hinata have been secretly dating for a while now, and they've _just_ gotten their relationship approved by Hiashi. However, in order to get it **V**erified, Hinata was forced to abdicate her place **I**n line as Head of the family. Slowly, the Hyuuga family is beginning to accept this pairing. All **E**xcept one stubborn little 16-year old who believes the orange-clad has simply warped his cousin's mind. **W**ill they be able change his mind?

Pairings: Quite obvious, but if you REALLY need me to spell it out for you. NejiSaku and NaruHina

Music: Please Listen to, _Alicia Keys- No One_, while reading this one-shot. Thank you.

Key:

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Singing/Lyrics _

_**More than one person singing**_

--

No One can get in the way

--

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

Sakura placed a finger over her lips and shushed him. "If I remember correctly, _you_ were the one who said-" At this point she let out a cough before changing into a deeper voice. "I don't trust that kid with her alone."

Neji sent the pink-haired girl a diminutive glare, diminutive simply because she was slowly but surely becoming immune to them. "No, I said I didn't trust him with her _period_."

Sakura waved him off with a dainty hand, "All the more reason, for you to be here right now!"

Neji turned to meet her sea-green eyes. Blankly he spoke the situation they were in. "We're sitting. In the dark. In my cousin's closet."

"Exactly." Sakura winked. "The best way to find someone's true nature is to see how they act out of the public-eye. And I got information from my special secret source-" Neji coughed something that sounded very suspiciously like an "Ino." Sakura shot him a pointed glare and rose her voice, "-that Naruto would be meeting her here in approximately…" She glanced quickly down at her watch. "Four minutes. And I've already taken the liberty to set up a few Silence-scrolls on all the corners. " She continued.

The brunette peered around the small enclosed space and toward the indicated sheets of papers. "You do realize, we could've done this from my room." he remarked.

"No, _you_ could've done this from your room. Us normal peeps without super see-through-stuff powers have to do things the hard way. And since you're my boyfriend you gotta do it the hard way too. It's in the code-book." she replied matter-of-factly.

Neji frowned and opened his mouth, probably to inquire what stupid "code-book" when the door to the post-Head room's slid open. "Hinata's here!" Sakura voiced, unneededly. The dark-haired girl, walked in looking extremely exhausted, still she carefully unloaded her traveling bag onto her queen-sized bad gracefully, after removing her sandals at the entrance.

Neji sighed as he watched Hinata unpack her training gear through the small slanted slits in the wooden door suddenly feeling a wave of guilt. "This is morally degrading, spying on my younger cousin. Invading her private life; so demeaning and dishonorable."

Sakura quirked an eyebrow. "Wanna leave?" she asked curiously.

Neji perked up quick, displaying a "Are you on Crack?" expression with a very audible, "Hell no."

Sakura snorted at the response before something on the outside caught her eye. "Hinata's got a radio?" she inquired to the other Hyuuga. No one in their little- err… large group owned a private radio. (Or so she had thought.) Normally, all the girls would gather at the park and lay in the shade listening to the Yamanaka's Flower Shop's public one whenever Ino got permission to take it. It was a rather nice pastime, that she enjoyed immensely.

Neji's eyes flickered out and back, "Apparently, although I wasn't aware of it."

Neji smirked when an odd ran across her face, "Why, jealous?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, and stuck her tongue out childishly, "_No_. It's just weird, okay."

Weird was right. Hinata, the generous person she was, normally would've told the others of her purchase the moment she purchased the item and would've volunteered to bring it when Ino wasn't able to.

Static suddenly filled the air and after a couple of channel tuning, the familiar sound of the near end of a familiar song flowed through the room.

"Cool. Like a Boy." Sakura commented, remembering the song that had been popular a while back. "Now we've got background music!" she exclaimed popping a buttery kernel into her mouth.

Neji eyed her person warily, "Where'd you get that?"

Sakura just shrugged her shoulders, continuing to devour her snack.

The shinobi stared at the kunoichi strangely for a moment, before reaching over and into her lap.

_Whack! _"That is _NOT_ the popcorn bowl, Neji!" Sakura shrieked and squirmed.

"Opps." Neji replied drawing his hand back, not sounding a bit sorry about the matter.

_I just want you close. _

_Where you can stay forever._

Both hidden ninja in the closet froze their actions.

_You can be sure. _

_That it'll only get better. _

"…That's… the radio, isn't it?" Sakura asked unsurely.

"Yes." Neji answered then paused. "But only in the background."

Sakura's eye's widened to huge ovals, "Then that's…"

_You and me together_

_  
Through the days and nights_

_  
I don't worry 'cause_

_  
Everything's gonna be alright_

_  
People keep talking; they can say what they like_

_  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright_

No one, no one, no one

_  
Can get in the way of what I'm feelin'_

_  
No one, no one, no one_

_  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you_

_  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you__  
_

"Th-that's Hinata…" Sakura stuttered, quickly swerved to Neji, "Did you know she could sing?!"

Neji was shocked; speechless. Truly speechless. He managed to shake his head no.

Hinata sat at her at her vanity clearly refreshed. Her hair had been taken down from it's previous ponytail and combed and brushed so it fell in silky curls at her mid-back, and her rather heavy jacket had been cast aside, revealing a deep lavender tank top. Through the slit's the couple could see the reflection of pale-eyed girl, bobbing slightly to the song as her lips formed the words to the song through the mirror. Hinata's voice almost matched the singer's voice perfectly. Just a tad lighter, but still _much_ deeper than one would expect from the soft-spoken girl. But it was a deep melodious voice that was just… amazing.

_When the rain is pouring down_

_  
And my heart is hurtin'_

_  
You will always be around_

_  
This I know for certain_

You and me together

_  
Through the days and nights_

_  
I don't worry 'cause_

_Everything's gonna be alright_

_  
People keep talking; they can say what they like_

_  
But all I know is everything's gonna to be alright  
_

Sakura was busy enjoying the extraordinary performance ft. Hinata Hyuuga, when she felt the male next to her stiffen.

She opened her eyes and looked over worriedly at the Hyuuga, his Byakugan activated. "What is it?"

He didn't answer right away, but continued searching for a few more seconds, before snapping his bloodline jutsu off. "Uzumaki's here."

"Naruto?" Sakura repeated, confused. Why hadn't her orange-jumpsuit-ninja senses gone off. As she had said before Naruto wasn't known from his stealth… more like the opposite was true.

Sure enough, about several seconds later, the door to Hinata's bedroom crept open silently, and said ninja snuck in the room to stand at the archway unseen by the female Hyuuga, who was wrapped in her song, her eyelids shut as she projected her voice full of emotion.

_No one, no one, no one_

_  
Can get in the way of what I'm feelin'_

_  
No one, no one, no one_

_  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you_

_  
Can get in the way of what I feel_

I know some people search the world

_  
To find something like what we have_

_  
I know people will try, try to divide something so real_

_  
So 'til the end of time I'm telling you there is no one _

_  
No one, no one, no one_

_  
Can get in the way of what I'm feelin'_

_  
No one, no one, no one_

_  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-Oh _

_  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-Oh _

_  
Oh-oh-oh-oh- _

_Oh-__**Oh!**_

Hinata jumped up at the second voice behind her. Her cheeks reddened indefinitely at the sight of the whiskered-chunnin. Naruto simply grinned at her, before continuing to echo the male's part in the song. Sakura was almost positive that she'd faint automatically. Surprising both of the closet-bound ninja, Hinata looked dazed only for a moment before continuing as well, though in a much softer voice than before.

_oh- __**Oh! **_

_oh-__**Oh!**_

_oh-__**Oh!**_

_  
-Oh- _

Naruto grabbed Hinata's arm eliciting a short gasp from her, and spun her around so she faced her. Wrapping an arm around her waist, Naruto moved them side to side with the beat of the music. The brunette and pinkette watched avidly at her reactions. Once again, Hinata surprised-shocked both of them by bravely smiling brightly, cheeks still stained pink, and swaying her hips against him, getting lost in the song with him. She began singing again only this time it was much louder, energetic and plain cheerful than before. As if Naruto's nature had rubbed off onto her.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-OH! _

_  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-Oh!_

_  
Oh-oh-oh-oh- _

_Oh!- __**Oh!**_

_Oh!- __**Oh! **_

_Oh!- __**Oh!**_

_Oh!- __**Oh!**_

_  
-OOH!!!- _

_  
_The two danced contently to the rest of the music as the song finished; Hinata giggling, when Naruto chose to dip her at the end.

Intruders Inside the Closet:

"...Well. Was that what you were expecting to see?" Neji remarked sarcastically after a moment of quiet.

Silence.

Neji turned alarmed to find Sakura with bangs covering her face and tear lines streaking down her nose and sides of her face.

"Sakura…" he called softly, touching her back delicately.

She jolted up, instantly, causing him to hop (discreetly, of course). Her eyes reflected starts and she sniffled loudly twice, wiping away a tear that was forming in her left liquid-duct, "That…was so _beautiful_."

Her companion shook his head in disbelief (inwardly, relieved, that the tears were not of sorrow). But he did have to admit, he'd never seen Hinata so… so happy and lively before. Maybe… her relationship with the loud-mouth ninja wasn't all bad. He took a quick peep and saw that the couple was now on the balcony outdoors. _Maybe. _He dusted the crumbs out of his lap and stood up, stretching as he did. "Come on, let's go; now, while they're distracted." he proposed.

Sakura gave a nervous smile, "Heh… yeah, about that…"

Neji's whole aura warped into wicked "Don't-you-dare-say" mode.

"I… kind of found out that the door doesn't open from the inside…"

The Hyuuga's face was dead-panned. "So we're locked in."

"Umm…- yeah?" Sakura replied, before promptly protecting her face with the popcorn bowl, blocking her from his oncoming wrath.

Luckily for her, it never did. He only exhaled out a large sigh, as if he half-way expected this to happen and plopped back down beside her.

'So, what's the plan?" He asked tiredly.

Sakura's eyes darted to the outside, the not-so-newly-established couple was returning. "Okay, so we wait until they leave again. Break-down the door and run for it." she whispered, though for no real purpose as the seals were still up and running.

"…And we blame all the wreckage on Hanabi?"

"Totally."

----

Don't forget to REVIEW!

(Did you all pick up on the subliminal message?)


End file.
